


Target

by PaulHeymanGirl



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Gun Kink, Guns, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulHeymanGirl/pseuds/PaulHeymanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her biggest secret is how much she really likes danger.  And Roman Reigns is the only person in the world more dangerous than her.</p><p>(Assassin AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's video out there from the later days of FCW where Roman Reigns, as Leakee, cut a promo while wearing a suit and sunglasses and basically being hot as hell. Which led me to "Hey, what about Roman Reigns as a professional hitman? What about Roman Reigns tying you up and playing with you?"
> 
> And then this happened.

Waking up, Echo became aware of three things. She was in a hotel room, she was handcuffed to a chair and she had been stripped down to her bra and panties.

Pretty typical Saturday night, then.

Whoever had grabbed her and knocked her out had waited until after she’d carried out the assassination, so she could thank them for that. And as far as she could tell they’d been relatively gentle with her so far, no apparent pains beyond the tightness of the cuffs on her hands and, as she was now aware, her ankles.

Her mind was already starting to formulate an escape plan when the door swung open.

The man who entered was tall and dressed in what was obviously an expensive suit. His long, dark and well-kept hair was pulled back behind his head in a low ponytail.

And his eyes were hidden behind a pair of mirrored aviator shades.

Echo had been in the business long enough to know pretty much every other active agent out there, to at least have a basic physical description of them. She had no idea who had her or what they wanted. And if it worried her for an instant, she wasn’t going to let it show.

Her captor made a show of moving his head as if looking her over. “Pretty impractical underwear for a field mission,” he said, in reference to her black lacy bra and panties.

“Thought maybe I’d get lucky,” she said, her mouth set in a straight, humorless line.

He let out a quick laugh and nodded his head a few times. “You got the exact opposite of lucky, baby girl.” He stepped towards her, long legs striding easily across the hotel room. He stopped just in front of her chair, towering over her.

“Who’s your target?” he asked, evenly.

She said nothing, letting just the tiniest bit of a teasing smirk curl at the corners of her lips.

Even though she was ready for the blow when it came, it still shook her. His hand, large and powerful, slapping across her right cheek with enough force to turn her head.

She turned her head back toward him, still unable to meet his eyes because of those sunglasses, and let the smirk look a little more smug, ignoring the throbbing pain in her cheek.

“I’m going to ask you one more time,” he said, his voice deep and commanding. “Who’s your target?”

Once again she answered with silence. His hand struck the other side of her face this time, the blow just as hard. She blinked a few tears from her eyes, but still said nothing, just returned her challenging gaze to him.

He nodded in what almost looked like approval. “You’re gonna play that game, huh? Then I guess it’s time I introduce myself,” he said. He reached up and removed his sunglasses, revealing penetrating grey eyes. “My name is Roman Reigns.”

Echo felt her heart stop. She fought to control her breathing, tried not to let the recognition and fear show through her facade.

“Still nothing, huh?” He clicked his tongue. “I don’t like slapping you around, baby girl. You’re making me bruise the merchandise.”

“Merchandise?” she asked. “You’re kidding.”

He began to circle her, slowly, looking over every inch of her exposed skin. “There’s a lot of dangerous people who’d pay top dollar to do extremely painful things to you,” he said. He reached out a fingertip and traced along one of her more prominent scars. “Sloppy work,” he observed. “And that’s the problem. I could make a hell of a lot of money if I wanted to, putting you up for auction. But money I’ve got. And a girl like you doesn’t deserve more of this. ” He paused beside her, touching another scar before bending down to let his voice rumble in her ear. “So I think I’m keeping you for my private collection, Agent Echo.”

She barely fought the urge to shiver at his voice rumbling in her ear.

Roman unbuttoned his suit jacket, peeling it off and tossing it aside. He rolled up his shirtsleeves before reaching for something on the nearby dresser. Theatrically, he held it in front of Echo’s face.

It was a knife. It was a gorgeous knife. It had to be a custom job, decorated with an intricate tribal-looking pattern. But most importantly, Echo could see that the blade was almost impossibly sharp.

Reigns rolled the knife in his grip, stepping behind her again. She felt him run his fingers through her hair, starting at the scalp and playing with the long ponytail she wore for field missions. He was keeping his touch light. It almost felt sweet. Like he considered all of this foreplay.

Almost like he KNEW.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hair, tugging on it. She cried out in shock and pain as he wrapped the long rope of hair around his free hand.

Then, he took the knife and sliced, cutting off her ponytail.

He reached around and dangled it in front of her face, letting her see what he’d done. Breathing hard, she asked “A bad haircut? You think that’s gonna make you answer your questions?”

“Oh, I already know about your mission,” he said. “Your target was Rusev and you took him out with a headshot this morning. This was never about that.”

“Then what is it about?” she demanded.

Reigns tossed the hunk of her hair into the small trash bin and made his way in front of her again. He held the knife to her throat, keeping his eyes locked with hers. “It’s about other questions. Ones that came up when I read your dossier. When I saw pictures of you in the field. When I watched you in action.”

Her breath hitched, she barely held back the need to moan at the feeling of the blade up against her skin this way.

He kept the knife pressed to her throat, not enough to cut but enough to make sure she was aware of it. “It’s about getting you tied up and helpless and putting you in danger and seeing if I’m right about what it does to that little pink pussy of yours.”

Smoothly, he lifted one of her bra straps and sliced through it. He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, just a ghost of lips against skin before he repeated the action on the other side. This time, he kept kissing, just as light, trailing down across her collarbone. She was fighting the urge to squirm as he planted one last kiss between her breasts.

He pressed the flat of the knife blade against the swell of her breasts, letting her feel it through the lacy fabric and passing it right above her nipples. She felt them harden and knowing he could see that fact through the cups made her break out into an unwanted blush.

Reigns smirked at her, letting out a short, quiet laugh before slicing through the bridge of her bra. It fell open, exposing her breasts. He ran the pad of his thumb around one of her areola before pinching at her nipple, causing her to make a soft gasping noise. Her thighs tensed, ankles jerking against the restraints as she tried to close her legs against the wetness forming between them.

“I think I’m right,” he said, tracing his hand down her side to rest on her hip. “I think this is why you don’t normally give in when you’re being tortured. You like it.” He squeezed her hip, hard, she knew there’d be bruises there later. “No, you more than like it. You get off on it, don’t you?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, instead pulling at the fabric of her panties and slicing at the seams on each side. He moved the ruined scrap of fabric out of the way, raising his eyebrows when he saw how wet she was.

She whimpered as he ran his index finger around her entrance, never actually making contact with her skin. Automatically she tried to push her hips forward and force contact, but he pulled his finger away. He let out that soft chuckle again. “Not yet, baby girl.”

“Stop calling me that!” she demanded.

“You don’t like that?” Reigns asked. “You need me to call you what the others called you when they had you like this? You want me to call you a slut? A dirty whore?” He grabbed what was left of her hair, pulling it hard and forcing her head back. “A rabid bitch with teeth in her cunt?”

He let go of her hair, pulling the knife away from her throat as he traced his finger around her again. But this time, after a few circles, he slipped just the tip inside of her.

Echo gasped.

Reigns kissed at her neck as he pushed the finger in deeper. “I don’t feel any teeth, baby girl. I don’t know what those guys were talking about.”

His finger pressed deeper into her and she whimpered, but then his thumb found her clit and began to slide against it. She jerked her hips as much as she could in her position and he responded by taking his hand away.

“I think we can do better than that,” he said. He turned back to the dresser, setting down the knife and retrieving something new.

It was a silvery cylinder and it only took her a few moments to process what was going on. She shifted uncomfortably, her breath quickening.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “This is only the best.” He held it up to her face so she could see. “Solid platinum. And a ring of diamonds around the base.” He twisted it, turning it on. “And whisper quiet, so all I’m gonna hear is you.”

She jerked against her restraints, but it was useless. He grabbed her chin in strong fingers, forcing her to look him in the eyes as he pressed it against her clit.

“Fuuuuck!” she cried out as her eyes went wider. The rumbling against that one spot was enough to light up every node of pleasure in her nervous system. It really was quiet, she couldn’t hear it, only feel as Reigns held it against her, moving it in a small, steady circle. His free hand moved to grip her hip, the one he hadn’t bruised before, and held it just as tight, warning her not to try and move or rock this time.

Echo froze, everything shaking and tense as she tried to hold still. She closed her eyes, afraid that she might try to use them to plead with him for more. She wouldn’t plead. She’d never done anything like that before in front of anyone. They’d done everything they could, they’d cut her, burnt her, beaten her black and blue and she’d never once given in.

But now, as Reigns dipped the vibe closer to her entrance, not quite reaching it, she couldn’t suppress a breathy little “Please.”

“Louder,” he said. “Wanna hear it.”

She swallowed, cursing herself and yet feeling something her spike as she said, louder, “Please. Please, I need more. Please.”

“That’s more like it,” he said, letting the toy rest outside of her for just a moment too long, then pushing it into her.

She could feel it push in agonizingly slow. She moaned, desperately trying to close her legs, struggling against the restraints once more. But it was useless, she was held in place, unable to do anything but sit there and feel herself racing towards her climax. “God, fuck, shit, please, more, harder, please, faster, please, PLEASE.”

Reigns grabbed for the knife again, this time bringing the tip to rest just between her breasts. He watched her face as he fucked her with the vibe, smirking at her desperate please. He began to move it faster, not by much but just enough that she’d notice.

“More,” she whined. Then, no longer pleading but instead demanding, she said “Faster, fuck you, come on, FASTER, don’t...don’t fucking hold back on me…”

He responded by shoving the cylinder into her as hard as he could, the action causing her eyes to roll back at the mix of pain and pleasure. He did it again, just as hard, making her repeated cries come out quicker and higher pitched.

He could read it all over her body, she was so close. “That’s it, baby girl,” he said. “That’s it, come for me.”

She cried out, her orgasm ripping through her and making her arch her back as her brain went blank.

Reigns drew the knife down her chest, leaving a thin, shallow cut in its wake, blood welling up pure and red against her sweat-soaked skin. He ducked his head and licked at the blood, his tongue pressed flat against the cut.

Echo keened, her body thrashing in pleasure rather than a need to escape. Reigns licked at the cut again, then sucked at it, still working the device in and out of her soaking wet slit.

She jerked as she orgasmed again, letting out gasped cries of “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” repeated like a mantra.

Reigns pulled the vibrator free and clicked it off. He then bent down and planted a kiss on Echo’s forehead. “You were so perfect, Echo. Just what I expected.”

Her head fell forward, her eyes drooping a bit as she shot him a murderous look. “Shhh,” he said, smoothing her hair back. “That’s it. Just relax.”

“Go fuck yourself,” she slurred out.

His only answer was a short laugh.

“I mean it,” she said, having to make an effort just to keep her eyes open now. “Actually take that fucking fancy vibrator of yours, stick it up your ass and fuck yourself.”

His fingers gripped her chin, tilting her head up. “I thought I’d like you better pleading. But I think angry works better for you.”

He leaned down, catching her lips in a hard, hot kiss.

She bit down on his lower lip, tasting blood and hearing him moan.

Then she kissed back.

Then, she blacked out.

 

“Wait, I’ve got her, we’ll be back in for a debrief ASAP.”

Echo woke up to the sound of the familiar voice. As she came to, she realized she was no longer tied to the chair, but instead had been laid down on her side on the giant hotel bed, her hands ziptied in front of her. She was still naked, but a blanket had been draped across her body and the heat in the room adjusted so that she wasn’t cold.

“Hey, Echo? Echo?” She blinked, looking over into a pair of extremely blue eyes beneath bleached blonde hair. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, Dolph” she said. “But if somebody could get my hands free…”

“No problem,” he said, starting to pull the blanket back, then pausing and raising his eyebrows. “Whoa.”

She sighed. “Yes, I’m naked, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“Not that,” he said. “I meant the hair cut.”

“Wasn’t exactly voluntary, could you please just cut the zip tie?”

“Okay, okay,” Dolph replied, grabbing for his boot knife and cutting her free. “So...what happened?”

Echo rubbed at her wrists, the skin raw from the restraints. “Had a run in with Roman Reigns.”

“Shit,” Ziggler said, his demeanor suddenly going serious. “Are you SURE you’re okay?”

“Fine,” she said, sitting up and pulling the blanket around her. “You wanna grab me a robe or something?” As she tugged the blanket up higher she felt something against her chest. Looking down, she saw that the cut between her breasts has been carefully bandaged.

Dolph returned from the bathroom holding one of the complimentary robes. “You went up against Reigns and you’re ‘fine?’”

“He didn’t do much,” she said, taking the robe and pulling it on around her. “Pretty typical interrogation shit.” She ran her hand through her ruined hair. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story feels exhausting to write in a lot of ways I can't totally explain. But, hey, I'm learning a lot about luxury sex toys while writing it, so there's that.

There were three things Echo loved most about jobs involving parties. The first was the copious amount of food and liquor usually available.

The second was how easy it was to slip away unnoticed.

The third was the excuse to get dressed up. Tonight, that involved a black McQueen dress that she had spent far too much money on, an antique diamond choker she’d spent beyond far too much money on and pumps and a clutch she’d gotten amazing deals on.

Everything went fine as she had made her way into one of the upper floors of the mansion the party was being hosted in. . If the black bob wig she was wearing wasn’t so itchy, it could all have been perfect. The whole place was empty, quiet and secluded

So that made it easier for her to hate herself for not noticing that she had been followed until her tail had already grabbed her from behind.

She felt the arm around her waist, a familiar hand resting on her hip. She hated that she already knew who was behind her just from that touch, just from the feel of how the fingers fit against her.

“Shhhh,” the figure holding her whispered, pulling her back and into a nearby unoccupied room, free hand grabbing her handbag and tossing it aside. The arm around her released her momentarily, only long enough to close and lock the door, but she wasn’t going to miss that small window. She fought to move past the larger figure, but he just turned into her and pushed her back against a wall.

A tuxedo-clad Roman Reigns smiled down at her, pinning her to the wall with one strong, solid arm. His free hand reached up and pulled off the dark wig she was wearing, revealing her actual hair, chopped short and messy and bleached almost white.

“I like the new hair, baby girl,” he said, that self-satisfied smirk already crossing his face as he ran his fingers through it. His own hair was once again neatly pulled back behind his head in that same low ponytail.

Echo glared up at him. “I was lucky there was any left after what you did to it last time.”

He laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her temple. “And what about the other things I did last time? You ever think about those?”

Of course she had. She’d tried not to, but the memory of his hands and lips and that knife and how he knew about what she wanted and touched her in just the right ways, those thoughts would creep into her head. And she’d have to do something about them.

“Why would I?” she fired back at him. “You think that was something special?”

“Well,” he said. “I guess we’ll just have to make this time around more memorable.”

“You’re welcome to try,” she said. “Maybe this time yo-” she stopped at the sensation of the end of a gun being forced against the underside of her chin.

Her breath faltered, eyes still turned up towards Roman’s face. He pressed the barrel of the gun against her skin a little harder, almost as a warning.

Then, he held the gun in front of her face, barrel pointing at the ceiling. “Lick it,” he ordered.

Daintily, she stuck out the tip of her tongue and pressed it against the gun, giving it a quick touch.

“No,” he said, pressing his arm into her harder. “Lick it like you’d lick a cock.”

She swallowed, the order sending a little thrill through her body. This time, she leaned her head forward as much as she could and licked a long, slow swipe up the body of the gun, slowing down near the top and finishing with just the tip of her tongue again, curling it into her mouth when she finished.

He let out a pleased hum from low in his throat.

“Again?” she asked, dragging her eyes over the gun with a wicked smile on her face. She’d done this before, played this kind of game. It was just that usually the gun wasn’t metaphorical.

“Nah,” he said. He lowered the gun so she’d have to tilt her head down to look at it, holding it just below her mouth. “This time you’re going to suck it.”

She hesitated. “I…”

“You’re going to suck and work this gun. You’re going to give it the best goddamn blowjob you’ve ever given in your life.”

She bit her lip. Hesitating.

“I don’t wanna repeat myself again,” he said. “What’s the problem?”

Echo shocked herself with how softly her next question came out. “Are you going to kill me?”

He tilted his head, studying her face. Then, in a surprisingly soft voice asked “Too far?”

She nodded as much as she could.

With a quick snap of his hand, he released the magazine, letting it drop to the floor. “Better?” he asked, putting the gun back in position.

She nodded again.

“Then suck my gun.”

Lowering her head, Echo wrapped her lips around the end of the gun. It was hard and the corners fit uncomfortably, but she obediently began sucking on the tip, as if it were a dick. As if it were HIS dick. At that thought she pressed her legs together. She tried to regain her focus, but now she was thinking about his cock. How big it was, how it would feel in her mouth. If he had ever gotten off thinking about last time. If he’d gotten off on it as many ties as she had.

She looked up at him with hooded eyes and felt him take the arm off of her chest, giving her more room to maneuver. She bobbed her head on the gun, taking in more of it, giving a theatrical little moan as she did. Hesitantly, she took a hand and wrapped it loosely just above his, not squeezing or threatening, just resting there.

Reigns hummed in appreciation. “Fuck that’s gorgeous, Echo.”

She slid her mouth further down on the gun, taking as much as she could comfortably and then slowly pulling back and almost off of it. She repeated the action, just as slow, but this time taking her lips from it and licking just around the tip, under the front blade sight.

Roman’s other hand suddenly grabbed at her hair. She waited for him to force her head down, but all he did was keep a grip on her as she wrapped her lips around the metal again.

She moaned once more and started to bob her head again, reaching her free hand out to press against the front of Roman’s tuxedo pants, not at all surprised to find him hard under her touch.

He flinched when she made contact, seemingly caught off guard. Glancing up at him from under her eyelashes, she saw him close his eyes for a moment, letting out a long sigh.

Carefully, she took her mouth from the gun one more time. “Are you sure this is what you really want me sucking?”

“We’ll get there,” he said. He lowered the gun, tracing it down the front of her dress. “You do look beautiful in that dress.”

“Gift to myself. Using some of the bonus from the Rusev job,” she smirked.

“Mmmm,” he nuzzled her forehead, his beard scratching against her skin. “Our first date.” Slowly, he hooked the index finger of his free hand underneath her diamond collar. “This part of your bonus, too?” He pulled on it gently.

Her breath hitched.

Pulling on the choker, he guided her down until she was on her knees. Whimpering, she reached her hands up to the waist of his pants.

“Not yet,” he said, sternly. He pulled her hands away and instead went to sit down on the edge of the four-poster bed across the room.

“Now. Crawl.”

She obeyed, going down to her hands and knees and slowly working her way across the room, her moves fluid and her eyes dark.

She she reached the bed she went back up to her knees, nuzzling against Reigns’ crotch and mouthing through his pants at his hardness. He moaned, low and long, stroking her head encouragingly.

Her hands reached for him again, this time undoing his pants and pulling them off, tossing them aside. She traced her fingertips along his cock, taking a moment to appreciate the size and feel as she took it in her hand. A quick glance up caught him looking down at her as she studied him. Before he could comment she licked at the tip, tasting just the slightest bit of precum already beading there.

“Oh,” he sighed out. “Oh, that’s...oh!” he cried as her lips wrapped around him, her mouth warm and wet.

She bobbed her head just a few times, then without warning she took him in until the head of his cock hit the back of her throat.

The noise he let out was somewhere between a moan and a growl, continuing as she held him there. She slid back and then, after a brief pause, did it again, holding the position until she felt the desperate need to take another breath.

She pulled off of him entirely and licked at the underside, long and slow, teasing the tip of her tongue under the ring of flesh around the head. Het let out a rumbling noise, petting her head. “Like that. Just like that.”

Saying nothing, she took him in her mouth again, continuing to suck and lick and kiss at him as he gasped above her.

“So good for me, baby girl,” he said. “You’re behaving so good for me.”

With that she pulled off of him again, wrapping her hand tightly, painfully around his dick. “Not really,” she said. “See, I’m not REALLY here on a hit job.”

Before Reigns could react, she reached into her dress and retrieved a small leather and metal ring and securing it around the base of his cock. Then, moving smoothly, she grabbed at both his arms, pulling them behind him and around the bedpost before restraining them with a pair of concealed handcuffs.

Reigns roared, struggling against the cuffs, his erection huge and throbbing and still leaking. Echo stood back and admired her handiwork.

“I forgot to mention the little present I bought for YOU with my bonus money from the Rusev job,” she said, a smirk on her face. “That cockring is hand crafted, 18K gold and, yeah, those are real rubies set in it.” She stepped close to him again, putting her hand against the side of his face. “Only the best for you, baby boy.”

Then she kissed him, smug and sweet at the same time, then stepped back once again, rifling through his pants until she found his cellphone. She tapped at it a few times before raising it to her ear. “Your agent is in a bedroom in the mansion. I’m not telling you which one.” Looking at Reigns she let out a little laugh. “But if I were you, I’d hurry. I don’t know how long he can last like this.”

With that, she picked up her clutch and left him alone. She was still smiling while she walked down the stairs and sashayed her way out of the party and into a waiting car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Done. For real. For good. I know it's not really an ending, but it isn't really meant to be. I'd planned to leave it like this from the very start. So. Here it goes.

If there were three things that Echo really fucking hated, they were gunshot wounds and…okay, she was in too much fucking pain to come up with two more.

The actual events were a total fucking blur. It was supposed to be a routine mission, in and out, but then there were “complications” and possible double agents and other agencies in play and everything had gone to shit. And it all led to this: Roman Reigns practically carrying her up a flight of dimly lit stairs while trying to help contain the bleeding from the wound in her side.

“You gotta stay with me, okay baby girl?” he was saying, his voice oddly soothing. “Get you to the safehouse and I can patch you up, but that’s gonna be harder if you’re dead weight.”

Echo looked down at the bare arm that was wrapped around her and, dazed, began studying Roman’s tattoos. She’d glimpsed a bit of them the first time they’d met, but now she was getting a much better look at the sleeve covering his arm.

She was broken out of her reverie by Reigns’ forceful “Talk to me, Echo.”

“‘m here,” she said. “Thirsty.”

“There’s water upstairs,” he promised her.

She made a displeased sound. “Vodka.”

“You’re losing too much…” he began. Then, instead, “Okay, five more steps, then vodka.”

Those would have been the worst five steps of her life, if she was ever going to remember walking up them. Or getting into the shitty little apartment that Reigns used as a safehouse. Or being given a heavy dose of painkillers before being set down, carefully, on cold metal table with a bright light hanging over top of it while Roman grabbed medical supplies.

“Gonna have to cut your top off of you,” he said, hovering over her, long hair falling down into her face.

“‘s ruined anyway,” she said.

Reigns got to work, eventually pulling the fabric back from the wound. He dabbed at the bloody gash in her side as gingerly as possible.

He let out a sigh of relief. “Bullet just grazed you.”

“Why are you doing this, anyway?” Echo asked, tilting her head to look at him. “And what the hell were you even doing there in the first place?”

Roman stood up and began threading a large, sharp needle. “Heard some shit was going down. Also heard you were involved.”

“And you were looking to get lucky again,” she deadpanned.

“I wouldn’t call last time ‘lucky,’” he retorted, crouching down so he was on eye-level with her wound. “Twenty-three minutes with a fucking ring around my cock.”

“Tied up and left naked in a hotel room,” she snapped back. “After you ruined my fucking underwear.”

“At least I got you off!” he said as he pushed the needle through her skin. She hissed in response and he hushed her. “Anyway, that’s not what tonight was about.”

She grit her teeth as he continued stitching up her wound. “So, what was it about? You finally want me dead?”

“I was the only one there who didn’t want you dead,” he said. “Did you not realize that whole thing was a trap specifically set up for you? You walked right into it.”

“Oh,” Echo said. Then, irritated, “And so, you were there to save me.”

“Help you,” Reigns spit back. “‘Cause as good as you are? You were not getting out of that all by yourself.”

There was silence for a bit, aside from Echo’s occasionally grunts of pain, until she finally said “Thank you.”

“Don’t,” he said, finishing up. “I didn’t do this for any kind of thanks.” He reached out his hand to help her sit up. She obliged, swaying a little. Roman put his hand on her back to steady her.

She looked up at him, blinking a little. “Roman?” she asked, breathily.

He leaned in close. “Yeah, Echo?”

She leaned her head on his shoulder. “Never got my vodka,” she muttered before passing out.

 

She woke up hours later, alert and panicked. She was in an unfamiliar place, on an unfamiliar but not entirely uncomfortable bed, with a totally unfamiliar arm wrapped around her.

After the brief moment of disorientation she remembered. Bullet wound. Safehouse. Roman Reigns.

That was the arm wrapped around her. The one covered in the black patterned tattoos. She looked at them closer, then thought back to the knife he’d used on her when he’d tied her up that first time. She smiled. Same patterns.

Idly, she began tracing them with a finger. Then, suddenly, the arm moved, his hand grabbing at her wrist and pulling it over her shoulder.

Echo stiffened, prepared to fight, but felt Reigns gently kiss the back of her hand. She looked over her shoulder to see him smiling at her. “Morning.”

“Morning,” she said. She tried to roll onto her back but stopped and winced in pain, grabbing for her stitches.

“Hey, careful,” Roman said, sitting up a bit and helping her onto her back. He stayed bent over her, his chest bare, his hair falling down onto her face and tickling a bit.

Echo reached up, placing her hand lightly at the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

It was surprisingly soft and sweet, Roman resting a hand on her cheek as he kissed back. She opened her mouth, deepening the kiss but keeping the pace easy. He obliged, sweeping his hand down her body to grip gently at her hip.

He moved down her body, undoing her pants and pulling them off of her, then pressing a light kiss over her panties.

She couldn’t help the high little whimper that escaped, not the kind of desperate noise she’d normally make, but a sweet, longing sort of sound. Roman smiled up at her as he slid her panties down and off, then turned his attention between her legs, kissing again just above her clit.

Echo took a deep breath as Roman flattened his tongue against her and licked slowly, but with no teasing. As if he just wanted this chance to enjoy the taste of her, wanted to savor this one time between the two of them.

She whimpered again, trying to move and urge him faster, but his firm touch to her hip stopped him. “No,” he said. “We’re doing this slow.”

“Because I’m hurt?” she asked.

“Because I want to take care of you,” he said, his breath warm against the inside of her thigh. “Let me take care of you, babygirl.” He licked her again, just as slow, a small hum of contentment coming from his throat.

“Oh,” was all that escaped her lips as she melted back against the mattress. She felt the tension seep from her body as he worked her with his tongue, his beard softly tickling against her skin.

When she came, it was with a broken sigh and a sweet smile on her face. Roman licked her through it, then stretched back up for more slow, deep kissing, until Echo touched his cheek gently.

“Please,” she said.

Moments later they were both naked, Echo spread out on the bed looking up into clear grey eyes. Roman slid into her, easily, sighing at the sensation once he was fully inside. Echo took a deep breath, letting herself feel the fullness and calm the instinctive urge to speed things up.

The sex was languid and almost lazy. They traced fingers over each other’s soft skin, lips meeting now and then, sometimes finding their way to skin at the neck or chest, sometimes sucking too gently to leave a mark. Leisurely thrusts met by smooth rolls of the hips, gasps answered by intimate whispers.

Roman came with a low growl that turned into the soft murmur of her name as he buried his head against her. She followed him over, legs tensing just before she tightened around him.

She stroked his hair gently, staring at the ceiling.

She knew that from here on out she was always going to be a target.

And she knew that laying here, like this, with this man, was the most dangerous thing she’d ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> The vibrator Roman uses actually does exist. It's the Jimmy Jane Eternity in Platinum and you can own one yourself for about $3,250.


End file.
